


The Sun room

by Random_author1125



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_author1125/pseuds/Random_author1125
Summary: This is one of my favorite stories that I have wrote. I love this story so much, the funny thing is it was written entirely out of spite, for being told how to write something a certain way. I had specific instructions to write a descriptive writing story a certain way, and I turned this in instead. I love this so so much, and I hope you do too.*I fully own this story, DO NOT use this story without permission or claim it as your own*





	The Sun room

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story as much as I do. Please do not use this story without permission or claim it as your own. I spent a really long time on it and it's loosely based on my personal life.

The pictures spread across the pine table, each showing a smiling face from the past. They reached across the table and grabbed one, a wedding picture. They could still remember the day, the bright spring day was one of the best they could ask for when getting married. The pink blossoms from the nearby cherry trees wafted slowly to the ground. In the distance, far but not too far the chiming of church bells could be heard. They walked through the slightly damp grass, across the rolling fields where the wedding was soon to begin. They walked further coming to the slow downwards slope of the hillside. They started down slowly towards the crowd of people, careful not to slip on the grass. They made their way down the hill and reached the bottom just in time. They walked through the crowds of people and took their place in one of the white plastic chairs, the wedding colors, purple and silver were everywhere in sight. There were flowers painted in those colors along the back of the chair. They sat as the group of people started to find their seats. The band starts playing as the last people find their seats. They all sit and the music changes abruptly. It is time, the horse drawn carriage pulls up, white and gold paint glistening in the sun, the horses white coats reflecting the glistening bells around their harnesses. The horses are beautiful, white with gold braided through their long manes and tails. Their golden harnesses showing golden bells and ribbons. They are connected to the cart by long golden rods and leading the horse is a man hidden inside the cart, so you can admire the full beauty of the cart and its horses. Everyone looks when they hear the horses whinny their arrival. The bride steps out and meets her father by the end of the isle, they link arms and start down the aisle, walking in time to the music. The groom steps out from the side of the aisle and they meet at the front of the group. The father steps off to the side to be with the rest of the close family and they stand. The rest of the ceremony goes well and the memory ends. They always liked those memories where everyone is happy, even the kids were happy they could pet the horses at the end of the day. It was indeed one of the better memories. 

They look back at the picture covered table and set the first one off to the side. They scan the table of pictures, looking for another picture. Then one of the pictures captures their eye. It was a group of people standing on a beach in front of the standing sun. They were smiling, even though it was hard to see from the setting sun directly behind them. They would miss these people, the friends they had lost on their journey to get to where they were, but they knew if they were meant to be in their lives now, they still would be. They also remembered this day very well, it was the last day they were all together. They had decided to go to the nearby beach and spend the day together. They had all packed bags and made a picnic and they had all swam and ate and played all day. That day was one of the best of their life, they still remembered the gritty feel of the sand, and the warmth of the setting summer sun. They could remember the floppy hat they had tossed around like a frisbee and the slight sting of its thick brim hitting their legs.They remembered the sun setting and the group talking until the sun went down and the stars came out. They remembered watching the moon follow their car as they made their way home. They shook their head and wiped a drop of water off of the picture, they had been crying they realized soon after. They wiped away the tears that had formed in their eyes and sighed at the fact there were tear stains running down their face. 

They went back to looking through the scattered pictures. This one one they remembered well, a reunion of something. Was it a family reunion, a class reunion, or something else entirely different, they didn’t know. They still remembered the day though, it was a dark gloomy day, something you wouldn’t know by looking at the faces of the picture. They had been at some sort of building resort type place and they were all talking and eating happily. The weather forecast had called for hard rain, but there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. They had all been happy, even when their perfect day had been ruined due to the rain. They were outside in one of the many gazebos the location had when it started raining, hard. The group had all ran through the rain and back to the main building, everyone was soaked by the time they had gotten back, and when they all saw each other, They burst out laughing, all of them were soaked the women’s makeup was starting to run down their face, giving them an appearance that sort of resembled a raccoon. They all looked at each other and laughed. They were all so happy it was one of the best things that had happened that day. The day that should’ve been ruined, was better than ever before. They remembered the workers passing out blankets and towels that were surprisingly warm. They remembered being wrapped up in a blanket surrounded by all of their old friends and they remembered the happiness of everyone being so close.

They smiled and set down the picture aside, they scanned the noticeably smaller pile of pictures and they decided to take break. They put down the pictures and walked out of the sun room they had been in. They walked down the hall towards the houses kitchen and stopped, they saw their family gathered around the table, playing a board game. One of their family members saw them and called them over, they sat down in an empty seat and joined their family. As they sat down a picture fluttered to the floor in the sun room, it was one of their favorite pictures. On the floor of the sun room, where it had fell, was a large family picture, with them in the middle smiling.


End file.
